


Свидетель

by cherry_cobbler



Series: «V» значит Виктория [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Сверхъестественные способности, исторические эпохи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_cobbler/pseuds/cherry_cobbler
Summary: В этом старом доме, затерянном где-то на Северном Кавказе* среди бескрайних полей подсолнухов, не было ничего, кроме пыли и старых воспоминаний. Дом скрипел и словно стонал, просил всем своим видом уже добить его: облетевшая краска, перекошенный фундамент, заколоченные окна.
Series: «V» значит Виктория [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211588
Kudos: 1





	Свидетель

**Author's Note:**

> Карелия - Я жду  
> Советую читать под эту музыку.  
> Картинка - источник вдохновения к части: https://vk.com/photo-17667839_418530642

_80-е годы XX века_

В этом старом доме, затерянном где-то на Северном Кавказе* среди бескрайних полей подсолнухов, не было ничего, кроме пыли и старых воспоминаний. Дом скрипел и словно стонал, просил всем своим видом уже добить его: облетевшая краска, перекошенный фундамент, заколоченные окна.

— Ну и на кой чёрт ты притащил и меня сюда, русская ты свинья? — спросил Гилберт, падая в натужно заскрипевшее кресло, стоящее на этой веранде уже более полувека.

— Следи за языком, Prussian ebrius est**, — огрызнулась Виктория, зажигая легким движением руки старую керосиновую лампу.

— А вы всё так же собачитесь, — голос у Брагинского глубокий и хриплый, с долей насмешки и снисхождением, словно они дети малые, а он уставший воспитатель. И не важно, что фактически они оба старше Ивана.

_Как змея, обвившаяся вокруг чаши, провод  
вокруг микрофонной стойки до пульта, спутанный  
на полу пряжей, доведет когда-нибудь  
до инсульта._

Виктория морщится и отворачивается, смотря на поле. Она помнит, какое прекрасное здесь было лето. Яркое, золотое, светлое, теплое. Родное…

Цвели подсолнухи, так любимые Ваней. Он приносил каждый вечер охапку, ставил в потрескавшуюся вазу времен Екатерины II. Она в этом простом и незамысловатом доме всегда была словно не к месту. Точенная, с завитками узоров и вензелями на ручках, чёрными боками и тонким позолоченным горлышком. Если честно, то и вазой её называл только Ваня. Вика ругалась обычно, повторяя: «Амфора, Брагинский, Амфора!». Она со всем своим аристократизмом была здесь чужда. Вика или ваза? Трудно сказать. Но если говорить о вазе, то разве можно было в такое произведение искусства ставить простые подсолнухи? Цветы незамысловатые, больше похожие на сорняки. А Ваня фыркал и говорил, что она ничего не понимает в красоте.

_Слишком громко все и всегда на надрывах,  
гитарные струны бьются в нестройной истерике,  
c краю сцены шагнуть, улететь с обрыва,  
и уехать в лето не в катафалке, на велике._

Виктория кое-что знала о красоте.

Когда Ваня улыбался и солнце играло в его русых волосах, высвечивая их и словно создавая ореол света вокруг его головы, а он бежал раскинув руки без своей шинели и шарфа, он так напоминал ей мальчишку. Не того маленького и напуганного мальчика, которого она встретила зимой 80-го*** в лесу в компании Генерала Мороза. Нет, в то далекое лето она видела в нём юного сорванца, которым он толком никогда и не был. Простого подростка, для которого весь мир был ясен и прост, а зла не существовало, как не было и добра. Только светило солнце, чуть сладко пахли подсолнухи, да шумели цикады. Весь мир был здесь. И красота была в глазах смотрящего, как сказал классик. То, как Ваня тогда смотрел, Вика не забудет никогда. Потому что так светло и легко больше никогда не было, потому что его глаза больше не светились тем внутренним светом, который есть только в детском взгляде, потому что потом здесь больше не цвели подсолнухи, а земля была удобрена солдатской кровью, потому что дальше была только война и холод.

_Я бы рядом ехал, солнце игралось со спицами,  
а в песке полей увязали колеса,  
льняные линялые челки на наши лица, жди,  
я приду через музыку, найду способ, жди._

— Не думала, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но он прав, зачем мы его сюда взяли? — спрашивает Победа, складывая руки на груди и снова смотря на Ваню.

— Гроза собирается, — отвечает спокойно Советский Союз, имея в виду совсем не погоду, хотя и та портилась еще с самого утра.

— Я знаю, и у тебя есть, что мне предложить. Ко всему прочему, я считаю своё вмешательство совсем уж крайней мерой, — Вика покачала головой.

Она видела, что Союз дал трещину, и весьма ощутимую, но если Ваня хотел сохранить целостность страны, то мог сделать это и без её помощи, да и это не объясняло, зачем он притащил их с Калиниградом в такую даль (она больше не звала его по имени с тех пор, как попрощалась с Древней Германией; белокурый мальчишка словно умер для неё вместе с ним).

— Мы здесь не совсем по этому, — Иван наконец посмотрел на неё, — ты говорила, что для изменения условий договора нужен свидетель.

— Да, для разового — нет, для постоянной парадигмы — нет, но для смены понятия «победы» — да, — она пожимает плечами и складывает руки за спиной.

Над домом раздались первые удары грома, а на неё обрушилось тёмное предчувствие беды.

— Он будет свидетелем нового, разового, договора, — сказал Иван.

— С чего бы это быть мне? — выгнул бровь Байльшмидт.

— Потому что тебе одному некуда деваться, — фыркнул Ваня, смотря насмешливо, — ты часть меня. Нравится тебе это или нет, но так и останется.

Гилберт вспыхнул мгновенно, горя гневом и яростью. Он ненавидел своё зависимое положение всеми фибрами души. И тщательно поддерживал огонь ненависти в себе, внутренне боясь, что он потухнет. Нельзя ненавидеть вечно, как бы сильно не хотелось. Но они не люди и живут слишком долго.

— Не истери, — усмехнулась Виктория.

— В отличие от тебя, das Teufelsweib****, у меня есть гордость, — огрызнулся он в ответ.

— О, может поэтому ты был готов мне продать родного брата? — Виктория широко ухмыльнулась, чуть приподнимая бровь и не скрывая насмешки во взгляде.

— Если вы окончили с прелюдией, то может вернёмся к делу? — Ваня был спокоен, как, впрочем, и всегда.

— Чего ты хочешь? — уже серьезно спросила Победа.

— Свободы. Для них.

Виктория подавилась воздухом, пораженно смотря на мужчину и чувствуя, как внутри неё поднимается страх. Картина прошлых лет словно бы повторялась. Только раньше на этом месте стояла его мать.

— Ты не имеешь права просить меня о таком, — прошипела она, громко сглатывая.

— Ты моя Победа, я могу попросить, что угодно. Дело лишь в цене, — пожал плечами Брагинский.

— Вань, — она сменила гнев на милость, искренне не понимая, почему этот фаталист и идиот вообще вцепился в эту идею, — ну может прибалты и хотят свободы, но не все республики. Большинство просто хотят больше прав и свобод, ленинскую модель государства, а не сталинскую. Необязательно всё решать так радикально.

Она вздрогнула, когда Ваня, её Ваня, резко ударил по перилам, ломая их к чертовой матери, с треском вырывая деревянные столбики из пазов.

— Вот это радикальное решение! — рявкнул он, вмиг теряя всё своё спокойствие. — Ввести армию, подавить, растоптать и уничтожить все корни инакомыслия. Стереть их идентичность и выбросить, как мусор! — он отбросил деревяшки в сторону.

— Оглянись! Здесь больше не растут подсолнухи, здесь пусто, как и тут, — он указал на сердце, — они чертова часть меня! Я знаю чего они хотят, слышу их мысли и крики. Потому что они — это я, как бы сильно они не цеплялись за свою уникальность и автономность. Они все: от Вильнюса до Алма-Аты, — это я! — он ударил себя в грудь, приближаясь к ней и почти нависая. — И неважно чего я хочу и как будет лучше, я знаю своих боссов, и, вот неожиданность, я слышу и их мысли: они не дадут им этого.

Под раскаты грома Гилберт раскатисто рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову.

— Надо же, тебе тяжело и трудно, — прогнусавил он.

Что в чаше терпения Брагинского? Вино, вода? Нет, в ней бензин. И только что Байльшмидт переполнил её и бросил спичку. Прусса неожиданно сорвало с кресла и протащило до стены, больно, за горло впечатало в неё. Чего не терпел Иван и чего никогда не делали другие страны, потому что знали, как это опасно — это не смеялись, по крайней мере при нём, над его болью.

— Ты отравлен собственным ядом, Калиниград, — выдохнул он, ударяя рядом с головой прусса кулаком и оставляя вмятину на стене, — а ещё в тебе стыда столько, что на парочку католических школ хватит. Боль и страх. Унижение. И ты всё думаешь о том, а что будет, когда я больше не смогу его ненавидеть, а что будет, когда я смирюсь? — шипел он.

Гилберт попробовал вырваться, не сдерживаясь, заехал коленом в живот, но Иван лишь сжал руку крепче:

— Только рыпнись, — угрожающе пророкотал он.

В преддверии дождя небо заволокло черным тучами, и в опустившейся темноте казалось, что аметистовые глаза сияли особенно ярко, колдовски и опасно.

— О чём мы? Ах, да, о стыде. Продолжим. А что будет, если брат узнает, что я хотел продать его за победу в той войне, что если Победа расскажет ему правду о том, какую сделку я хотел с ней заключить? Что если он узнает, что ценой стала бы его жизнь? Ну что, нравится, вспоминается Третий Рейх? — Гилберт сжал зубы и упрямо смотрел на Советский Союз, — А я вот хорошо помню. Как твой братец был готов себя мне продать, лишь я бы тебя вернул после февраля 47-го*****. Такая вот братская любовь.

Брагинский отпустил его, и прусс безвольной тушей свалился к его ногам, жадно вдыхая кислород и жмурясь. Он, словно бы брезгливо, вытер руки о пальто и отошел к краю веранды.

— Когда я говорю тебе: «Смирись!» — имею в виду ещё и твой сжигающий тебя изнутри стыд. Ты сволочь, Калиниград-Кёнигсберг, такая же, как и я. И никуда тебе уже не деться, — его голос вновь становится ровным и спокойным: бензин быстро выгорает.

Виктория тяжело вздыхает. Она привыкла к подобному за века, что провела рядом с Иваном, но это каждый раз всё равно ощущала мороз по коже. Это было напоминанием о том, как он был силен в своей ярости и об… Александре******.

— Ты точно хочешь этого? Развала? Если я сделаю это, то всё начнёт рушиться, как домино, это будет уже не остановить. Даже я не отменю, — Виктория поджала губы, в лицо ударил холодный ветер, сверкнула молния, на секунду освещая ярким светом лицо Брагинского. На его холодном и отстранённом лице не было эмоций. Победа больше не видела мальчишки — лишь глубокого старца, тень, что осталась от прежних времён. В груди защемило, а губы сами собой растянулись в приклеенной нервной улыбке. А затем ударил дождь. Он застучал по крыше и залил часть веранды, сносимые порывами холодного ветра капли летели в лицо и неровными пятнами расползались по алому комбинезону.

— Что же пишут в газетах в разделе «Из зала суда»? — проговорил он, протягивая уже привычно ей руку, — Приговор приведен в исполненье.

— Не смей цитировать мне Бродского, — голос предательски дрогнул, а глаза покраснели, она взяла его за руку и протянула вторую Гилберту. — Ты можешь умереть.

— Ты слишком часто это говоришь, — пожал плечами Советский Союз.

— Ну нахуй вас, — выдохнул Байльшмидт, беря Викторию за руку.

Иван неожиданно рассмеялся, смотря на прусса:

— Ну, вот. Это уже лучше.

По телу всех троих пробежала дрожь, договор был закреплен, костяшка домино дрогнула и повалилась.

_Я жду_

**Author's Note:**

> * - Северо-Кавказский федеральный округ - ныне Южный федеральный округ  
> ** - Прусская пьянь - латынь  
> *** - 1480 г.  
> **** — злая баба/стерва/карга злобная - немецкий.  
> ***** - 25 февраля 1947 года принят Закона «О ликвидации Прусского государства».  
> ****** - Альтер эго Брагинского.


End file.
